Opposites Attracts
by Rougescales
Summary: 2nd fanfic here. I don't think this is my best fanfic... But yeah, here you go. Review and give me feedback please.


Nico's POV

(Do I have to REALLY start first?)

"Hey Nico!" Will Solace from Apollo cabin called. I turned around just to see him standing right behind me. "Are you gonna stay this year? 'Cuz I really want you to stay." What was he talking about? Why does a random golden guy from the Apollo cabin just want him to be there? Maybe I'm thinking too hard. "Why? What do you want?" It came out harsh than I thought. "Well, I just… You know… Want to hang out with you, you know? " Maybe he counted me as a friend. Maybe he thought I was a friend. Not an acquittance like I thought we were. "Well, I guess I don't have lots to do this year, I could stay if you want." I saw his blue eyes shine with happiness. "Oh Nico! Awesome! Lets go to the canoe lake. Ride a canoe or something." It was a little awkward. But I agreed. Ever since Will became the head of the Apollo cabin, I kind of thought he was cute. Unlike Percy, he had these blue eyes that looked right into you. And the warmth and softness of his skin is just unbelievable. I remember when he rescued me during the Second Titan's war. When I used too much of my power, he helped me by using all his powers and healing me back. His blond hair and fair skin looked very cute… Well cool, is the appropriate word. He looked liked the perfect boy.

But the problem is me. If I was someone who looked more like Percy, I might've been a good match with him. We were on a canoe. I looked at my arm. It looked so skinny and weak. My pale skin looked like I was sick. I was sick of myself. I didn't want to be like this. The scary kid who looked like he could kill you at anytime. I just wanted to be normal, at least. But that's impossible. I'm Hades' son. The Lord of the Dead. How could I be normal? "Hey, you okay? You look like you're not there. Hello? Is Mr. Nico Di Angelo here?" Will woke me up from my thoughts. "Oh yeah I'm here." "So what do you think? If you can't use a sword, which one will you use? A hammer, or a spear?" "Oh… what? Umm. I think spear… Like umm." "You know what Nico? I don't think NIco Di Angelo is here today. I think he's somewhere else. You should go back to your cabin and rest a little." "But/" "No buts! Doctor's orders!" "How does this got to do with… Whatever. Okay. I'll go back. Will, grab my hand," He grabbed my hand tightly. His hand felt warm. It was like holding the sun. "Remember Nico, only to the dining pavilion. Too much shadow travelling is not good!" I didn't actually care what he said. No one cares about me anyways. "Nico! Don't shadow travel too much! Now go to bed." I made a sigh and laid down on my bed. The cabin was cold and lonely but Will's presence warmed it up a lot. I guess it was because of the Apollo thing. A few minutes later, I fell asleep. I was having a nightmare about Bianca again. This time, others were there, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Will. Will was there. Bianca had only one hand holding on the cliff to keep her balance. Everyone was running towards her. I reached her first. I tried to pull her back and everyone tried too. But Bianca's hand was getting looser. Then she fell. She fell into Tartarus. Then suddenly I felt warmth. Warmth like someone was hugging me. I looked up and the nightmare went away. Will was hugging me. I was too tired to even blush. I went closer and hugged him back.

Will's POV

(My turn!)

I ordered him to go back to his cabin. I took his hand for shadow travelling. His hand felt cold. But not scary. It felt like there was some warmth inside the cold. Hiding somewhere. After we were i his cabin, I ordered him to sleep and he slept instantly. His face was so cute when he was asleep. I was looking at his face for the whole 5 minutes or more. Then suddenly, Nico was screaming. "No, No, Bianca! No!" He was definitely having a nightmare. I was tempted to wake him up. But I wasn't sure how to comfort him. He was screaming again. I have to stop him. The only idea I had was simple but weird. I laid down on his bed. Right next to him. Nico's screaming went down. Nico was silent until he said, "Can you cuddle me," His eyes were closed. I didn't know if he was still dreaming or talking to me. I hugged him. He felt cold. "It's OK Nico. Everything is OK." He came closer to me and we were like that for hours. I passed away too at some point. In Cabin Number 3. The coldest cabin was now warm.

The next day I woke up when the sun went up. It was about 5:30. Nico was of course, still sleeping. He was having a good sleep now. He was giggling in his dream. I unlocked myself from Nico and hurried off back to my cabin. I hoped everyone would still be sleeping but no such luck. All of my brothers and sisters were awake looking at me like "Where were you?" I replied back with a wink. My body also allowed a blush. When I knew I was blushing, I quickly hid my face in my bed. Then I went for a shower and did all the daily stuff. When I finished everything, I was sweating a little. I looked at my watch. It was 8:50. I led my cabin towards the dining pavilion. I asked Austin to take care of the cabin and lead them to the pavilion. "Why? Where are you going?" "Somewhere. See ya later!" I ran off to the Hades cabin. I was hoping to find the death boy in there hiding behind the sheets. When I opened the door and went in, I didn't see Nico. I saw a pile under the blankets that looked like Nico, I pulled it down hoping to surprise him. I found only pillows. "Nico?" I searched him all around the cabin but found no one.

Nico's POV

(Shut up Will!)

I ran away from camp into the woods. No one saw me going out. I didn't shadow travel because I was also too tired for shadow traveling. The woods was so dark it looked like the underworld. There were sounds of monsters moving through the bushes. I didn't bring my sword but I wasn't worried at all. I was running full speed through the woods. The scene was blurry and I didn't even know which way I was going. I just ran and ran. I ran for what felt like hours. I didn't keep track of time. I ran out into a beach. It wasn't as clean and nice as the beach at camp but it was a decent beach. I sat down on the sand longing for something. Something that could keep me alive. Something. Something. Then I saw Will, Will was running towards me with tears in his eyes. I never saw him crying, especially as he is the son of Apollo, the sun. Why was he here? Then he slid down on the sand right next to me. His arms wrapped me up. I was crying without even thinking. Our tears mixed up and fell down towards our shoulders. Our faces were so near. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He pushed his lips up against mine. He kissed me tightly. His lips were warm and tight. It warmed not just my lips but my entire body. Then after what felt like hours, I let my lips go. Then I realized that both of us were both blushing so hard. Will noticed my cuts from the run. "Oh my gods! Nico! I said not to get hurt again! Here, I will fix it for you." He touched my cuts and healed them with his powers."We should get back to camp." "Wait Will." "Huh?" "I love you." "Me Too."


End file.
